monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Congeelectris
'Congeelectris '(Marisanguis electrica), is a Snake Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter EX 2. It resembles an Electric eel with a beak, and legs like a Najarala. IT has innumerable ammounts of Electricity producing organs inside it's long, serpentine body, and can release them in the form of an Electric Pulse or an Electric Beam. It is fought in low rank and above. Physiology It resembles an Electric eel with a beak like mouth with innumerable teeth, and legs that resembles Najarala's, except they are webbed. It's tail is finned, and it's back has a sail like fin that stretches all the way towards the tip of the tail. It has bioluminecent patches on it's head that glow when the Congeelectris is charged with electricity. it's eyes are small. Abilities It can swim, and produce alot of electricity in it's body before releasing it in one of two forms: The Electric beam, or Electric Pulse. It can sense it's enviroment using an electric field to make up for it's poor vision. IT's skin can change color to blend in with it's enviroment. Habitats It mostly inhabits fresh water, though it has been seen in salt water areas, suggesting it is adaptable. In either enviroment, it has a large selection of prey to choose from. It can go on land, but it usually goes on land to sunbathe or to breed, since it is sluggish on land, as opposed to the water. Behavior It is mostly passive for a creature of it's size. To the point where hunters can go by it when it's sunbathing and it will not care unless threatened. But It is, when hungry, an ambush predator, relying on it's skin color changing ability to blend in with it's enviroment, and it's Electric Senses to detect possible prey. Once a prey item is in range, it stuns them with an electric pulse that can be weak enough to stun an epioth, or strong enough to make a Zamtrios' Heart stop. It then eats the victim whole, killing them with it's powerful bite if the victim in question is only stunned. In Game Description Monster Hunter EX 2 A Snake Wyvern that lives most of it's life underwater, and uses electrical abilities to hunt. It is actually passive when not hungry, but If otherwise, one should be wary, since it's electrical abilities pack a wallop! Known to enjoy the taste of frogs. Materials Low Rank *Congeelectris Slime Hide: A Slime covered Hide that is actually like leather when removed of slime. *Congeelectris Fang: A Fang that belongs to a Congeelectris. Innumerable ammounts are found in one mouth. *Congeelectris Beak: A Beak that won't let go of prey once latched on, even if the head is cut off. *Congeelectris Sail: A Sail like fin of a Congeelectris. Normally hidden when the Congeelectris is hiding. *Congeelectris Tail: A Tail that hits like a slimy whip. *Congeelectris Generator Organ: Innumerable ammounts of these organs line the inside of the Congeelectris' body. Each one generates electricity. High Rank *Congeelectris Slime Hide+: A Slimy hide from an older Congeelectris. The slime helps it as a defense against would be predators. *Congeelectris Fang+: A Fang that is sharp enough to cut flesh like butter. *Congeelectris Beak+: A Beak that, though frightening, is quite popular with the locals of Revalius. *Congeelectris Sail+: A Better Quality sail from an older Congeelectris. *Congeelectris Generator Organ+: An Older Congeelectris' Electric producing organ. Generates even more charge than normal. *Congeelectris Gem: A Gem created from inside the Congeelectris. A Colorful Electric yellow. G-Rank *Congeelectris Slime Piel: A Quality Hide Covered in slime. Slimy, yet colorful. *Congeelectris Sharp Beak: A Sharp beak with even sharper teeth! *Congeelectris Lash: A Quality Tail that hits like a Slimy Whip! *Congeelectris Dynamo Organ: The Congeelectris generates, with these, enough power to power an airship! *Congeelectris Large Gem: A larger gem from a Congeelectris. A Colorful Yellow color. X-Rank *Congeelectris Sharp Beak+: A Better and Sharper Beak from a Congeelectris. Scary, yet somehow charming. *Congeelectris Dynamo Organ+: Generates enough power to charge three airships! To think it is used as a weapon against prey.... U-Rank *Congeelectris Premium Slime Piel: A Premium Hide covered in slime. The hide is slimy, yet firm. *Congeelectris Premium Fang: A Premium Fang that few ever escape from. *Congeelectris Heavy Beak: A Beak that thrusts from the darkness of the abyss! Never lets go of prey! *Congeelectris Grand Sail: A Grand Sail like fin of a Congeelectris. Popular among hunters in Aetherius. *Congeelectris Reactor Organ: A series of organs like this alone can power a city for a decade! Can make an Elder dragon's heart stop! *Congeelectris Electricite: A Crystal only found inside a Congeelectris. Has alot of energy inside. Move set Coming soon.... Theme Coming soon.... Notes and Trivia *It's name is a combination of "Conger" from a fish known as a Conger eel (which is not a true eel), A misspelling of Electric, and Eel. *It's actually a true Snake wyvern, despite it's slimy and eel like appearance and adaptations. It is just very well evolved and adapted to it's aquatic enviroment and niche. *It's electric abilities is reminecent of real life Electric eels. *It's slimy skin being a defense mechanism is inspired by the hagfish of the real world. *But it's skin color changing is inspired by Cephalopods like Octopus and Squid. *It's fin can be broken, it's front legs wounded once each, it's face scarred, and it's belly wounded. *It's Able to charge itself with electricity overtime, and how much charge it has can be determined by how bright it's bioluminecent patches glow. *It can be fought underwater and on land. *When low on stamina, it will prey on an Epioth to regain stamina. *If one mounts a Congeelectris when it is fully charged, and topple it, the hunter in question will be afflicted with Thunderblight. *It can be fished out by using a frog in a fishing spot. If successfully fished, it will flop around and drop a shiny. *It can also be tamed by feeding it a Frog after capturing it and entering the taming arena as well, in free hunt. *It's scientific name means "Electric Sea Snake" Other Pages *Congeelectris Photo Gallery *Congeelectris Ecology *Congeelectris Cutscenes *Congeelectris Quests Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57